


Sign Your Contract

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: make sure to read "I'll Do Your Work Today" first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: Black Hat's "friendly" visit to Mindwarpers





	Sign Your Contract

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Black Hat untangled himself from Flug and got himself dressed. Mindwarper never signed her contract yet so he was going to her house personally. As he found her location and snuck his way inside he formed himself into shadow and moved along the wall. She was sitting on her couch looking over her plan to maniplulate a town to give her their belongings. She was to distracted so when Black Hat tapped her on the shoulder and had her contract ready she screamed in fear. "Hello, Miss Mindwarper,we have some unfinished business to discuss."


End file.
